We'll Keep It!
by Whopper23
Summary: *Zutara* I always wanted to read a non-fluffy ‘I love you so much’ fic about the pregnancy of Katara and Zuko. So…I wrote one.
1. Keep it

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show..._

**We'll Keep it!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**Keep it...**

* * *

Her light footing on the cold concrete floor echoed throughout the empty room. Zuko's stare loomed from the hollow wall he was staring at to the small frame of Katara. She was frantically pacing around the room constantly pulling at her hair. His eyes carefully studied her face, contemplating her thoughts. Her brow was deeply furrowed in a look of confusion. He observed her as she held her chin in her hand, stroking an invisible beard. 

His hands softly stroked the thin sheets under him as his eyes dropped from her face. Memories flooded his mind that instant. Hips swayed side to side as she walked about the room. Zuko licked his dry lips, wondering why she wanted to talk to him.

"Zuko, we need to talk." She had said during dinner. Her voice was very soft and for a moment he wasn't even sure if she had said that. It was obvious enough to come to the conclusion that whatever she wanted to talk about was not for the other to hear. Otherwise she would have said her statement louder so he wouldn't have to strain his ears.

He wasn't surprised when she roughly yanked him in when he knocked on her door that night. She didn't want anyone to see him at her door at night or even at all for that matter. He guessed that she just didn't want anyone to get any ideas about there "relationship". Well…they didn't exactly have a relationship, _according to her_.

For the past couple of weeks she had been pretty cold towards him. Okay, that whole attitude towards him wasn't anything new but he thought things would be different. Especially after 'that night', but who was he kidding? After what happened she had stopped breathing down his neck every 5 minutes. She was somewhat nicer to him. Then she started to change again. She gave him disgusted looks and became more aggressive, ordering him around. Her voice was mean and angry when she ordered him to sit. He almost jumped out of pants and sat on the floor when her voice arose. She could be quite scary at times.

Not knowing what she wanted to talk about weight heavy on him. Zuko wondered why she wanted to talk now. Of all the times they could talk, why now? A whole month after what happened. He thought she was avoiding it. Or maybe he was just thinking to hard. Maybe she had something else to talk about. Maybe what ever she had to talk about had nothing to do with the 'incident'.

A brief brush of the wind on his face caused him to come out of his stupor. His eyes looked up, past her breast and into her eyes. His eyes squinted in confusion. Was she done thinking? His eyes fell again. Studying her body language. Her hands lay gently on her hips as her lip turned into s snarl. Her eyes glowed with suspicion. Zuko took her silent words as sign that she as accusing him of something in her head.

"What!?" He couldn't help but to blurt out. Her doubtful gaze made him uncomfortable. It wasn't like he did anything wrong. Not to her, not to Aang either. She had already scoled him for making a mistake and burning him at one of their training section. It wasn't even that bad, only a minor injury.

Katara avoided his eyes, ignoring him. Her arms snaked around her back so she could hold her hand together. She began to pace again. Zuko let out a breath of disappointment. His eyes roamed to the ceiling, counting the cracks. Was it wrong for him to get annoyed…even a little? It seemed like he'd been in there for hours. It would have been nice if she sorted her thoughts before he had got there.

She was the boss. He had no say so in anything. She ordered and he was supposed to obey. Suppose to! It wasn't like he did everything she told him to do. He scuffed at himself. Who was he kidding? Wasn't he in there waiting for her like an ostrich horse waited for its master? He was whipped and they weren't even going out. Did they even like each other?

Zuko dropped his chin into hand in anticipation. He followed the psychotic waterbender with his eyes. He wondered how long it would take her to start talking. His mouth opened to ask if he could leave but was shut before her could fish out the words. She stopped again.

Her eyes locked on his as she bit her lip nervously. Zuko's curiosity grew. He wanted to ask what was wrong but never could get to the question fore she had already begun speaking.

"Do you remember…that night?" She asked softly, no longer with a deathly scowl on her face.

Zuko was highly alarmed. Was he right about what she wanted to talk about. He wasn't ready to talk about it. The memory was still fresh in his mind but he was very sensitive about it when he had to talk to her about it. She kind of hurt his feeling…his heart if possible.

"Yeah…' He tried hard to keep his emotions unreadable.

Katara entwined her fingers together, fiddling with them. This was harder than she had thought it would be. She had planned out the conversation over and over in her head. Calculated his reaction and everything, but every time she'd think she was ready to tell him, she'd chicken out. She blamed him for her predicament. It was his fault…that wasn't true. If it were Zuko's fault she wouldn't be feeling guilty for blaming him. Why was she worried about what his reaction would be like?

"Remember what…we did?" She furthered the conversation, trying to get to the point. Her voice quivered while she fidgeted from nervousness.

"Yeah…" Zuko gave her a questioning glare. What was she doing? Provoking him? I was weird that she was the one who said "act like it never happened" but she was the first to bring it up. _Weird girl…_

Zuko's knees supported him as he slouched, sitting in a boyish manner. She had begun walking again. He sighed with annoyance. "Katara, why am I here?" He was serious now. Whatever it was she wanted to tell him had her stalling. Every time she would seem like she would say something, she'd pace again. Hiding something, he was sure of it.

Zuko refused to be ignored again. What ever she had to say she could say it later, when he was willing to sit and wait again. Glancing out the small window by the ceiling, he found it was night. He was past due for his meditation. He pushed himself off the bed to leave, eager to get some relaxing done.

Katara hurriedly flung herself towards him, pushing him to sit back down. Her hands shook at his chest. "Zuko, I'm…" she started.

Zuko's eyebrow lifted, encouraging her to continue. "I'm pregnant!" She practically screamed. Her gut bubbled with anticipation. The way she said it wasn't the way she planned it. She was supposed to be calm.

Zuko's eyes grew wide with surprise, then narrowed doubtfully. This wasn't what he expected and he didn't really take it in, as she would have hoped.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to believe it.

Was she sure? Of course she was sure. Katara helped her Gran-Gran care for many pregnant soon-to-be-mothers and knew most of the symptoms. If she wasn't pregnant she didn't know what she was. She wasn't a stupid girl, she knew her body like she knew her name. For him to even ask her that, it was just…ughhh!

Morning sickness was not her friend and neither was her nose. Her nose had been very sensitive. Certain things just had this distinctive smell that would make her gag. She was catching hell trying to hide her sickness from the rest of the group. Her secret almost slipped when her and Sokka went out for a walk, "bonding", as he would call it. The smell of the oxe-tulips almost made her faint with nausea.

"Of course I'm sure," she sneered, removing her hands from his chest. "I'm not as naïve as you think I—Oh my Gods, I am naïve! I slept with you!" She pointed at him, her agony pasted on her face.

Zuko gasped in horror at her last comment. He was appalled. Why was he rebuked so harshly and she was the one who kind of suggested it? Obviously, she wasn't going to talk to him like a human being. He was tired of being degraded by her. " I'm outta here." He scuffed, making his way to the door.

"But what are we going to do?" Katara whined from behind. She didn't mean to insult him. Perhaps she did, but she wasn't supposed to let him hear it. It slipped.

Zuko crossed his arms as he leaned on her door. He thought for a brief moment before asking, " How do you even know its mine?"

Katara's hand immediately went to her hips, as if on impulse. She stared at him skeptically. "Who's else would it be? Aangs?" Her sarcastic sass leaked from her voice purposely.

It was her first time when they did it. How could he question her? They were in the Western Air Temple. In the Air, for goodness sake! Who else could she have done it to?

"Huru?" Zuko asked, unsure. He knew it was a 'no' but couldn't help but to ask.

Katara curled her lip in distaste. "Are you serious?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "He has a mustache."

"So…"

"He isn't my type, Zuko." She dared him to say something smart.

"And _I_ am?" Amusement raced threw his veins as he saw her face turn red out of anger and embarrassment. She said it, not him.

Katara walked towards him, index and middle finger glued together to poke him in the chest. Insults flooded her mind, drowning her brain. "You," She pushed at his chest. "You were a mistake." She hissed.

Zuko stepped forward making her almost lose her footing. She stepped back awkwardly. "Oh, really?" His voice was low and dark. "Little miss 'Oh, Zuko. Sto—don't stop.'" he mimicked her the best way he could with heavy breathing and moaning.

Katara sucked her teeth and clenched her fist, trying to suppress what she wanted to unleash on him so badly. "So now this is my fault?" She didn't want anyone to over hear the conversation but it was hard to keep her voice down when he was acting so...impossible.

Zuko had enough for the day, so he ignored her. He wasn't trying to blame anything on her. He just didn't want to be the one blamed. He turned to leave.

Katara could feel her self on the brink of tears. Her pregnant mood-swings were getting the best of her. Emotions swelled her heart and threaten to burst as soon as he turned his back on her. "Why are you leaving?" She didn't mean for her voice to screech.

"I'm telling you I'm pregnant and your walking out?" Her words were broken as a result of the tears that decorated her mocha colored face.

Zuko's shoulders strained as he heard her broken voice. His hands froze at the door handle. His neck turned slightly to catch a glance at her. Her hands covered her face as her shoulders shook from her heavy breathing. He turned and stares at door, letting go of the handle. A small slap could be heard, caused by the palm of his hand hitting his forehead.

He was an idiot. He had no intentions of making her cry. He seemed to be the cause of all her pain. She was pregnant for Agni's sake. PREGNANT!

"Katara…" He started off slowly, turning around so he could face her. He missed her whipe her tears away. She turned away from him, not wanting to look at him. As if on impulse his hands flew out in a comforting gesture but retreated in fear of rejection.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay?" He asked for her forgiveness as gingerly as he could. Katara simply nodded in acceptance, but she still kept her face hidden. "Should I…just…go…get…" Her words were crumbled.

Zuko had a feeling that he knew what she was going to ask. He quickly answered her before she even had a chance to ask. "No!" His voice was stern. His hands covered themselves in his pocket after he heard her small intake of breath. She seemed…surprised. " Absolutely out of the question." There was no changing his mind. He would never allow the killing of his own child. He was not a cruel and heartless bastard like his father and would never be anything like him.

Katara kept her head down as she strolled towards her bed, awkwardly rubbing her arm with her right hand. The soft bedspread comforted her, only a little. "So what are we going to do?" This was not how she assumed the conversation would go. She planned on being the one in control and yet she was the one crying.

"We'll keep it." He made his way to her bed to sit next to her. "What will I tell the others?" She was afraid of the reactions they might have. Will they still love her? Will they still care? Would they look down upon her because she was unwed and pregnant by the ex-fire prince? How would her burden impact their group? She couldn't help but think of how Aang would feel once he found out. _He's going to heart broken._

"_We'll_ tell them when _your_ ready." She nodded; giving the signal that she had heard him. She ran a shaky hand threw her mess of hair that was the result of her frantic pacing. Pushing strands out her face, she glanced at Zuko. His eyes were fixated on her stomach, his expression unreadable.

She wished she could understand that face and knew what he was thinking. He could easily hide his emotions, unlike her who had to cry to get his attention. Bastard…

"Its gonna get bigger." He invaded her thoughts, trying to break the cold silence.

"I know…" Katara wrapped her arms around her belly protectively and Zuko's eyes never left her stomach. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Zuko got up and stated that he was going to bed.

For the hundredth time that night, Katara stopped him in mid-step. "You don't really want this baby, do you?" She watched his back. He never turned around. "No, not really." He answered her before walking out the room.

She didn't know why but she cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, crap! I know I know…I'm supposed to be writing the next chapters to _I hate you. I love you. _But don't worry. I haven't even reached my deadline yet. I still have the weekend left.**

**This has been stuck in my head for like ever. I just had to get it out. Idk if I'll finish it. I want to, but I have to finish my other story first.**

**Whenever I write the next chapter you'll find out what happened "that night" and why Zuko is so sensitive on the subjects.**

Please review...

_Smooches,_

_Whopper23_


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Thoughts_

* * *

Hands shoved deep in his pockets, Zuko walked a steady pace, pondering his life's events. He was deeply involved in his thoughts, not paying attention to too much of anything, though his instincts were still in tack, enabling him to react to any sudden attacks.

His trail had become lazy and sluggish as he thought about all the shit he was going to have to go through. His legs moved on their own accord, moving him to a place he thought he would never have to re-visit.

A few feet away he could hear a twig snap, and as if on impulse, turned to see what it was. He wasn't surprised at all to find his friend, the little frog/toad thing that had been bothering him when he first came to join the "Aang Gang".

"Oh, its you…." He sat on the log of which the small creature sat on. After noticing it he paid no more attention to his noisy friend, engulfing himself back in his dazzled thoughts. Nothing but thoughts of him. Him and Katara. Him and Katara and the baby. _His_ baby. Their baby! He ranked his head for a possible solution. He was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

He dreaded the day to come when he would have to sit and watch Katara tell her family and friends that she was…with child. _His_ child. She was pregnant with _his_ sperm. Everything was a terrible mess.

Blowing hair from his face, he sighed and raised his fist to the innocent creature next to him and let out an infamous grunt. A blast of fire escaped him, headed for the poor creature that stood by. He felt a slight glint of relief and smiled happily. What a good way to blow off steam.

The member of the forest family had been mocking him ever since he came to the place. "Damn animal…." he hissed, watching it leap away using his head as a pathway.

Maybe it would be better for him to go and associate with his fellow group members, or better yet go there and sulk in his head, not talking to them at all.

--

"Sifu Hotman!" Aang's wide and happy grin faded as he sensed the gloomy vibe from his newest comrade. He looked…dead  
"Hey Aang…" Zuko greeted in a dull monotonic voice, passing him without a second glance.

Aang, being Aang, automatically tried to brighten up his current teacher's mood, putting on his biggest smile.

"Hey! I did all my homework. Wanna practice?" His exterior self showed joy but the interior cringed at the thought. Zuko was a…strict teacher. Comparing him, Aang would have chosen Toph any day. He even gave homework--which he practically lied about finishing--and it sucked! It seemed that Zuko was happy to see him suffer (school wise). What a perfect way to make him feel better.

"That's great Aang. I'm sure you're doing fine, but I'm not really up for it today. Maybe tomorrow." Zuko's small smile was forced. He brushed passed Aang once again, heading for his room to sulk until dinner.

Aang let him leave, his sad expression pained harshly on his face. He wished Zuko could talk to him. After all, he was his friend. Right?

--

"Wow, Katara, this is…different." Sokka of all people was at a lost for words, poking at whatever it was that his sister decided to feed the group that day.

"Uh, what is it?" Toph's nose crinkled to her useless eyes as if the food in front of her smelled bad. It didn't exactly smell bad it just smelled weird.

The whole group sat with folded legs around the stone table starring at their chef, so to speak, in question.

"Its food!" Katara answered, noticeably annoyed, while picking up a spoon and slurping the watery substance down.

Every one watched, excluding Zuko who had his head down the whole night and Toph who couldn't see with her eyes, as her eyes rolled to the back of head in pure delight.

Judging from his little sister's reaction of the taste of the food, Sokka took the initiative to be the second to taste what was in front of him.

The scene seemed to take place on slow motion. Spoon-hitting bowl seemed to be the only sound made as every one observed him lean forward and take a spoonful of the greenish watered down substance. Everyone at the table anticipation grew as his mouth made contact with the stone spoon. No one seemed to blink because it was so interesting.

It was important to judge Sokka's reaction to the weird food. How else would they know if they could eat it or not. Not everything was edible. And they knew for sure that it wasn't edible if Sokka found it disgusting. He practically ate anything, but apparently not what Katara made, because of the way his face went from calm and mocha to irritated and green.

Everyone ducked for cover as he spit the contents of his mouth out onto the table. Starring at his sister wide eyed, he practically screamed. "What the hell did you just feed me!?" He pointed toward the bowl that was now on the ground from when he got up so quickly like a mad man (typical Sokka).

Katara sat at her end of the table calm and collected, not really noticing that everyone had scrambled away from the table to the wall, trying to avoid being hit by Sokka's sputter of food.

Aang, Haru, Teo, The Duke and even Toph' s head went back and forth from Katara to Sokka. Sokka to Katara. Katara was eating her food savagely, like she hadn't eaten in days and Sokka looked as if he were going to die. Which one to believe?

Taking a few wipes of her face with her napkin, Katara answered. "It's a lot of foods mixed together." She finally looked up to find the disgusted faces of her comrades.

Zuko was the only one still sitting at the table, head still bowed, stirring his soup (or whatever it was) with a lazy hand while the other was preoccupied holding his head up.

"_Wow_, Katara, just Wow! It's perfectly fine to mix foods together and feed it to us." he waved his hands over his head frantically. "Kill us all--" The king of sarcasm's wraft finally died down as he felt the content of his stomach scratch at the back of his throat. One hand held his mouth closed as the other grabbed his stomach as he ran out into the forest to let it all out.

That did it for the guys on the wall; they defiantly weren't going to eat whatever was made for them. They made no move to go back to their seats.

Katara's face saddened as she looked around the table, finding all the bowls still very full. "I…" she sniffed on the verge of tears. Hormones were a bitch on her part. "I thought you guys would like it." She didn't look at them; instead she kept her attention on the hem of her dress and fiddled with it.

Everyone along the wall looked at each other for guidance. It wasn't a usual site to see Katara cry.

Zuko had finally looked up from his bowl as soon as he heard her voice crack. He had been trying to avoid her all day and it would have worked if she wouldn't had decided to be weird and experiment on dinner.

It wasn't that the food was weird that he didn't touch his food, it was just the fact that he wasn't in the mood to eat.

A lot had been on his mind lately and Katara sitting right in front of him with that sad expression on her face made things worse.

"Katara--" Aang was the first to say something but he didn't get a chance to say what he intended to because Katara cut him of as soon as she heard her name. "No, Its okay, Aang." She tried not to get too emotional. She cursed her pregnancy for making her so weak.

Not waiting for any protest, Katara pulled her self from her chair and hurriedly gathered the full bowls to clean. Aang, The Duke, Haru and Toph all offered their helpings but Katara wholeheartedly denied the help and told them all to rest.

Zuko was the only one left.

"Sitting they're stirring your food like that doesn't make me feel any better." She stated after everyone left the room. "Not that I care." She quickly added, lowly. She walked over to him, ready to clean up after him and be done for the night. One of the many things she didn't do before they became "close".

Quietly, Zuko stopped stirring and ate a spoonful of the food. Katara couldn't help but gasp in surprise.

"You don't have to eat it." She said irritably. It seemed as if he were mocking her.

"I'm hungry." He stated, not bothering to look up at her.

"No you're not." He hands were already stranded one their favorite place, her hips. Her scornful face saddened once again.

"I haven't eaten all day." He told her mater-of-factly, picking up a piece of bread from the side of his food tray. A long pause filled the room. "Ya know," Zuko began, he voice without emotion. "Pregnant people have weird taste in food." He still had faint memories of when his own mother was pregnant with Azula. She would have the servants bring in all different types of foods when they had their evening dinner. Foods that didn't go together were mixed with each other to make a whole meal. It seemed to make his mother happy but she was the only one who would eat it. He and the Firelord would always have a separate dinner.

"You can't go off getting mad if," He took another spoonful of the so-called soup before finishing his sentence. "If un-pregnant people find what you like…unappealing." He tried to explain to her the best way that he could. He didn't want her crying over things that couldn't be helped.

He mouthed another spoonful before sliding his chair out, picking up his bowl gesturing that he'd clean it himself.

Katara's hard gaze became soft and she starred at him in bewilderment.

A soft sigh brushed passed her lips as she took a last glance at him and walked towards her room.

--

Light drops of water dripped from the pillar after the evening's rain. The cool breeze caressed his cheek as he almost reached his destination. It was pretty late and he wondered whether or not he should wait until a more reasonable hour, but thought less of it since he probably wouldn't have gotten any sleep if he waited. His thoughts had been eating at his conscience for hours.

The way he reacted when she told him of her pregnancy was just so unmannerly. Ahem, unmanly. He hadn't meant to seem so cold towards her.

The night before, after he told her he really didn't want it; he slouched outside her door, not intentionally listening in on her. He hadn't expected the sound of her weeping, and everything just went down hill from there. His thoughts had invaded his sleep, crudely awaking him to suffer in guilt. Why did he feel so badly about making her cry?

Her cries still rung like horrible sirens in his ears. He never wanted to make her cry but it seemed that he always found a way to do so. Saying sorry had long since stopped working.

He needed to talk to her and he couldn't bring himself to say it when they were left alone at dinner.

--

After dinner, Zuko laid in his bed for hours thinking about that one faithful night when they gave in to each other, physically. It wasn't intentional; of course, they didn't even like each other. Well, it was kind of one-sided. You could say…she hated him.

Zuko still had a very visual imagery of the whole fiasco. He could still remember the greatness of her silhouette as she stormed her way into his room only clad in her white training clothes to chastise him. She had obviously been doing some late night water bending judging from her style of fashion.

He could still see the brilliant crimson blush that spread like wildfire from her cheeks to her neck when she saw that he was half naked, getting ready for bed. He smiled at the memory.

She had only come to argue, explaining in a hiss that she checked in on Aang and found a burn on his shoulder. She was furious that he hadn't come to her to heal it. Why was she  
to be in the dark?

Zuko tried to explain that it was no big deal, that the small burn was just a scratch. Nothing to worry about, just a minor injury, if you wanted to call it that.

Zuko remembered talking, but it wasn't him doing the talking. It was Katara. She hadn't listened to him and kept rambling on and on about hurting Aang and whatever it was she was saying.

Everything that she said went in Zuko's ear and out the other. They'd been over the same thing for weeks and she still gave him the little lecture about injuring _Aang_. It wasn't his fault _Aang_ didn't dodge his blow quickly enough, but maybe he should have told her about the incident, then she wouldn't had been so bitchy.

He had already had a headache and she defiantly wasn't making it feel any better. If she had kept going, it would have gotten worse and he would have lashed out on her.

So, he did something quite stupid. He kissed her.

He snaked his hands to the side of her face and pulled her in and kissed her. He had caught her way of guard and took full advantage of the moment. He was surprised that she did not resist, letting him steer a long enticing kiss.

He didn't know it could be so easy to shut her up. Seconds later, the once innocent kiss turned more passionate than what it was intended to be. It was a blur of how they got in the position but one thing lead to another and he had her against a side wall ravishing her with intoxicating kisses along her chin and neck.

"'Idiot." He could still hear her moan in his ear calling him all the insulting names in the book.

Zuko's memory of the night was so real that he could still feel her silk smooth skin against his tongue. He could still feel the faint touches he received from her out of her shyness. He could still smell her sweat from the anticipation of him fulfilling her.

His favorite memory was the way she arched her back when he gyrated his hips in to her and the way she screamed his name so innocently, yet so wanting.

Her taste was at the tip of his tongue, all her flavor savoring in his hot mouth. Her smell lulling his nose and her touch teasing his skin. He had wanted her so badly that day. So very badly. He wanted to fill her walls and exited her to no ends. He just wanted to slip inside her and rock her world.

Two things that stuck out most in his reminiscence were the most important things of the night. The point in which they were so hot for each other that he had to slow it down a little to suggest "maybe we should stop" in the most lust filled whisper ever in the middle of his ministrations and her agreeing mentally. But they couldn't help themselves and couldn't seem to stop the steamy kisses between them. "'Oh, Zuko. Sto—don't stop." He hadn't lied when he said she said that. He had licked his way to her bust and bit through the fabric of her under clothes, sucking on an erect nipple, rubbing his thigh between the crook of her legs. Music to his ears.

The other was the point in which he came inside her, too involved in each other's pleasure and passion to even notice that he could be impregnating her. The sexual aroma still flowed around his nostrils, sending him into lala land. Smelling such things sent him back to when he was thrusting inside her, feeling the close of her walls around him.

The scratches and pulling of his back was yet another memory of their passion. She clawed at him as her legs snaked around his back, pushing them closer together. He took in all of her and she would have screamed her head off if he wouldn't had muffled them with long sloppy wet kisses. They bathed in the essence of their hunger of lust. Their ecstasy was so alluring.

Although, it was something that shouldn't have happened, he regretted nothing. It was one of the most memorable nights of his life and he would have did it again if he could go back. He was just…scared.

A baby was not really in his short-term goals. He wasn't all like '_Hey! I'm gonna get a girl pregnant today_' it just happened. It would just have to work because they couldn't get rid of it. They couldn't have it killed. It wasn't in his nature to kill innocent lives neither was it in hers. It wasn't the baby's fault that two teenagers were stupid enough to go of and have sex and not think about the consequence that would follow.

Another flashback that poked at his head was the most heartbreaking one. The soul crushing reality. It was in the middle of the night of the intense 'love' scene. Zuko had awoken from the shuffling of clothes and turned in his bed to see Katara scrambling for her things.

Her perfectly shaped--in Zuko's eyes--body was even more luscious in the dark.

"Katara." He sat up on his elbows.

He must of had frightened her because she became clumsy and dropped all her things. She looked up and caught his gaze with her own.

He was at a lost of words, no words seemed to fit. He hadn't anything to say. There was an awkward silence. Katara was the first to break it.

"Zuko…" She put on the _'its not you, its me'_ voice. Zuko's happy mood dropped. 'Let's…pretend this didn't happen?" It came out as a question. She didn't notice the hurt circling in his eyes.

Not wanting to show any emotion and wanting to keep the last once of dignity he had, he turned his back towards her and pulled the cotton sheets up to his neck. "Yea…" was all he said and tried his best to go to sleep after hearing the wooden door click behind him.

Why did the most painful memory have to be the most realistic? Why did it have to be that certain memory that could be played in your head like a movie? Zuko wished he could forget that certain part but now he defiantly couldn't forget it. He was about to have a real life reminder of it.

--

_Knock Knock Knock_

Katara answered the door, fully awake. One hand clenched a brush while the other held the door handle. Her eyes were big in question.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know. I was supposed to be writing a chapter to my other story. I'm still having a hard time with that, but I'm not abandoning it. Ideas are just flowing better in my head for this story.

I tried something different for this chapter. It tends to jump around a lot. Let me know if you get confused. I'd be happy to explain.

_Please review..._

_Smooches,_

_Whopper23_


	3. I'll Keep It

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

Chapter 3

I'll Keep It!

* * *

Zuko and Katara's little conversation set well with Zuko's distorted conscience. He had apologized that night for the insults that he laid on her when she told him about their situation and for trying to avoid her. She had forgiven him with little to no problem.

After that it was nothing but smooth sailing. Days after, they had become a little more open to each other and talked occasionally. The weird awkwardness that sat between them was long gone and it was considered a blessing on both parts. They weren't a normal couple, in fact they weren't a couple at all but they _were _content.

They didn't biker…_yet_ and they kept most of the baby thoughts to themselves for the time being.

Zuko couldn't help but think, _"Maybe this won't be so bad."_

---

Two months had flown by in a heartbeat. Katara was already in her third month of pregnancy, giving her traveling buddies hell as she grew along.

Her eating habits had grown immensely and this did not go un-noticed by her comrades. But did anyone speak about it? HELL NO! Everyone knew not to mess with her.

Katara's person had become overly malicious and belligerent. Sokka was the very first person aside from Zuko, to witness her change of characteristics. Who would have guessed that a small simple joke would produce such an evil--and don't forget painful-- response?

Sokka was only being himself, making humorous sarcastic remarks, but it seemed Katara did not take keen to them at all anymore. There's one thing a man should know.

**You don't tell a pregnant woman she looks fat.**

But unfortunately for him, he was unaware of his sister's particular state. Though, unfair, he paid for it. He was in total surprised when he saw her eyes sharpened and her upper lip pull, showing her white canines. The back of her throat hitched a low meaningful growl that threatened, _"Don't fuck with me."_

Preoccupied with studying her facial features, he didn't think to look at her arms, which had been forcefully waved down, causing a wave of water rushing his way. He hadn't anticipated being frozen to the oversized fountain that lay in the middle of the western Air Temple, face up with only his nose to breathe through.

Sokka's unlucky streak had been far from over as he was the only one with Katara when he said it. So what did that mean? No rescuers. He couldn't even call for help, for his lips were frozen shut under the block of ice he was imprisoned in.

Would he have been wrong to call it a miracle when Zuko found him almost half an hour later? Only then was he truly gracious and happy for his fellow companion's fire bending abilities. It most had been fate that he was born in the South Pole, because surely if he wasn't, he would have died from hypothermia. You could say…he learned a very important lesson.

---

"Katara, you didn't have to do that to your brother!" Zuko sat behind the creaking chair behind Katara's small-furnished desk. He was furious.

He had come to her in hopes of changing her feeling towards her brother but also to scold her. She was too grown for such silly things. She needed to control her temper.

Though, Zuko was mad, he could not help but to feel slightly uncomfortable when being in the same room as Katara. It wasn't because of the awkwardness that fell between them; it was because of her belligerent behavior that made him fear her presence.

At this certain time, being alone with her had its surprises. Her moods changed like he changed his underwear--and that was a lot. One minute she'd be all joyful and happy and the next she'd be mean and grumpy. Now she was sobbing her heart out to him about how everybody hated her and apologizing with salt watered eyes. She wailed, and mumbled about how much she was getting on his nerves and how much he hated her like everybody else did.

Zuko was basically anticipating it when he knocked at the door to her room. And boy, did it never fail. Her face went from stoic to sour in a second. She choked a couple times before bursting into tears. "I know…" she sniffed. "I'm sorry," She was sincere but that didn't mean she wouldn't do it again. It was a problem she developed.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a bad person!" She screamed hysterically. Zuko sighed under his breath. She was being overly dramatic, again. Getting out of the chair he occupied, he strode towards Katara, planning to gather her up into his arms. Not romantically, of course. Actually, he had no romantic feeling for her and neither did she, so he thought.

It was an impulse. At first, Zuko didn't know what to do when she cried, but soon found out that all she needed was a hug. Zuko's long arms reached for the hormonal Katara. Her eyes brightened with red and glossed from the tears that stained her face. He pulled her close and hugged her head to his shirt, smoothing her head with gentle strokes. Using his hands as a tissue, he wiped the tears away. But the tears continuously came, soaking his shirt with salt water. Not that he minded…

It was Katara and it was kind of his fault for making her cry. Okay, he couldn't blame himself for her current situation. It takes two to tango.

"You hate me, don't you?" She cried into his chest.

"Calm down, I don't hate you, Katara." Her tears continued to spill.

"You're lying! Everyone hates me because I'm a horrible person who doesn't deserve to be loved. " Was it really possible for someone to be that overly dramatic?

"No one hates you…"He consoled her, pulling her closer to his chest. To think! He was going to have to put up with this for another 6 months.

A sigh escaped him once more. He rubbed the back of her head, posturing it so their cheeks could meet. He whispered softly in her ear. "No one hates you, Katara. It's okay, okay? Its okay…" He soothed her. "Okay?"

She nodded in his chest. "Umhmm," she sniffed. "You should sleep in here tonight." She told him sympathetically, taking Zuko completely of guard.

"What?" He pushed her gently away. "I don't really think that's a hood idea, Katara." He scratched the back of his head. He wasn't exactly to keen on walking out her room early in the mourning. He wasn't up for making stupid excuses if someone accidentally saw him walk out. It would be a real annoyance.

"W-why? No one will see you." She sniffed, on the verge of another set of tears.

Hurriedly looking for something to say, his eyes laid on the bed. "Where will I sleep?" He couldn't possible sleep with her. It would be…weird.

"Y-you can sleep with me." She sniffed again, rubbing at her eyes. "I just want you to be close." She could play him so well when she was pregnant and didn't even notice it, but Zuko did. Whenever she asked of something and he didn't agree, he'd do it anyway. She was manipulating him, some way.

Closing his eyes shut, he exhaled deeply lowering the tension he felt from the room. "Fine, but no more after tonight." He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time she asked him to do this.

Katara waited for Zuko to get in bed before she joined him. She watched as he pulled his shirt from his body and lay on top on the thin cover.

As she slid under the sheets she told him "Your going to freeze if you don't cover yourself." He scuffed as he folded his arms. "Ah, Hello. Fire bender."

Katara gave him a disapproving scowl. She hadn't thought of that but… "It'll make me feel better if you were under here too, Zuko." She said. Her voice saddened again, just like she was a few minutes ago.

The sucker fell for it and moved under the covers with out a word. He sat up for a moment and with a wave of his hand, all candles were out.

"Night, Zuko."

"Yea…night."

---

Zuko awoke in the middle of the night, surprised to find himself in his current position. It was definitely not the way he fell asleep.

Katara lay on her back and he, on his side. His head was eye level with her stomach. His left hand rested on her growing belly, exposed from the short tank top she wore to bed. It seemed…nice.

Zuko pulled himself up with his elbows. He studied Katara in her sleep. She seemed at ease, in a very peaceful bliss. Her face crooked to the side as one of her arms lay across her breast. Her breathing was slow and timid, proving that she was indeed sleep.

As her stomach moved up in down, due to breathing, Zuko became quite curious. He took it upon himself to see if a baby was really in there. I mean, he knew it was a baby in there but he wanted to hear, to feel it, for it to do something.

Having a girl pregnant with your baby is like having a fish. It's boring! You can't do anything with the damn thing.

His ear gently made contact with Katara's exposed belly. He blocked all other sounds out, focusing on the inside of Katara's belly. He listened for something…

Nothing.

"Come on little baby, do something." He whispered, a little annoyed that nothing was happening. His head moved back and forth looking at her stomach and then putting his ear back to her stomach as if that would encourage something. "Daddy's not going to hurt you like his dad did to him. Come on, do something."

"Zuko?" Zuko almost topped over the bed, as he jumped from Katara's sudden outburst. Jeez, she scared him.

"Huh?" He got himself together quickly.

"What were you doing?" She asked, curious of his closeness to her belly. She had listened in on his little conversation with their baby. That was some peep talk he gave the baby.

"Ah, nothing. Just…" he ranked his brain for some kind of excuse. "Having a little daddy and baby time." he nodded his head and closed his eyes, satisfied with his excuse, which was partly true. He didn't want to tell Katara that he was talking to it because he thought it was like a fish. "I mean, you always get to talk to it. I thought I should introduce myself."

Katara wasn't so sure as to what he was talking about but she said, "Okay," anyway and left it alone. She fell back into the bed and let out a soft yawn.

Then was right back up, scuffing around trying to get out the bed.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" Zuko's panic arose. He was in the process of pulling on his discarded shirt, ready to go back to his own room before daybreak.

"I have to pee!" She sprinted out her bedroom door to release herself.

Zuko looked around awkwardly. _That was a little too much information_, he thought as he waited for her to come back before he left to his own room.

---

"Ugh, hey Katara." Sokka rubbed the back of his head, anticipating another bad experience wit his sister.

The sun was bright and the mood was far from somber, at least from Katara's point. Katara was joyful and jolly, moods swing free.

"I'm real sorry for yesterday. I don't know what got into me. You okay?" She explained her apology and waited for a reply.

"Yea, I'm fine. It s'okay. I deserved it." He knew he really didn't deserve that bad of a treatment for calling her fat but whatever. He was trying to avoid the water benders wrath.

"Thanks, Sokka!" She threw her arms around her older brother and hugged him tightly. He didn't want to say any thing so he didn't but her stomach _was _getting bigger.

---

"The sky _is _green!" Toph repeatedly said, not paying any attention to the fire bender beside her.

"Toph, I'm looking at it right now. The sky is blue. BLUE!"

"GREEN!"

"Take it from some one, who can see, please," He slapped his for-head with his hand. "With _their eyes_." He quickly added before receiving a witty comeback from the little earth bender.

"I trust my own instinct, thank you. And with that said, the sky is green."

"Maybe you can finish this argument with Aang--AANG! Your little girlfriend thinks the sky is--GAAH!" Zuko wasn't able to finish his sentence as a thick piece of rock slammed into his gut.

Was this parenting? Would his child hurt him, so? Would his child be as stubborn as Toph? Oh, Heavens! Please, NO!

---

After the apologizing session with Sokka, Katara decided to do a little cleaning. Her spirits were lifted and so was her energy.

Chores were on her list of things she usual did. It was just one particular room that was never on her agenda to clean. Zuko's room. And from that last time she had been there, it was a mess.

Deciding to clean as thanks for staying with her the night before; Katara made way to Zuko's junky room.

Zuko wasn't entirely messy, he just didn't dust. Nothing but dust bunnies filled the room, making the room stuffy and uncomfortable to sleep it. His clean clothes were, or course, folded but his dirty discarded clothes decorated the floor. It seemed as if he just went rebellious after leaving his royal living style. A prince would never keep his room so unkempt, but Zuko did.

With a basket in hand, Katara began to tidy up Zuko's room. She searched the pockets of his trousers to make sure she didn't wash anything of importance. He would surely be unhappy if she did such a thing.

Her findings were somewhat interesting. In one set of pants, notes of Aangs fire bending skills were folded, marking his strongest points and weakest points. Katara could hardly read it since it was written down as if in code. Zuko had beautiful handwriting but the things he wrote made absolutely no since to her.

Grabbing another pair of pants, Katara found a couple of gold pieces and a small fortune cookie paper saying _"Romance comes into your life this year in a very unusual sort of way."_

Not thinking anything of the fortune, Katara threw the small items on Zuko's desk that sat it the far corner of his room.

Picking up his last pair of pants, Katara dug her slender hand in the pocket making sure nothing occupied it. Her hand lay upon a rough, ragged piece of paper. The paper was hard, like a photograph. Retrieving it from her companion's pocket, she noticed it was folded.

On one side of the folded paper read _"To: Zuko"_ in very precise writing. The_ 'Z'_ being the boldest of all characters with it's hang going in the direction of the rest of his name. The thing that stood out most in Katara's mind and made her most uncomfortable was the beautifully drawn heart at the end of his name. A heart in which you would give to a lover. It seemed to make her heart become heavy.

Curious as to whose picture decorated the folded paper, Katara opened it, not noticing the name on the back of the photo.

If Katara would have been holding a glass pitcher of water, she would have dropped it.

---

Annoyed with the little bugger they called Toph; Zuko took it upon himself to leave the subject of the sky alone. There was no way he could get the little stubborn child to change her mind. Aang was absolutely no help, since he almost always agreed with Toph after a while of torture.

Hoping that his child would never be as impossible as Toph, Zuko actually thought about having a talk with Katara about how they would raise it. He would definitely make it a point to keep Toph away from his kid before Toph corrupted him or her, preferably a him. He just didn't have the strength.

"The sky is blue…" He couldn't help but mumble to himself. He was just so irritated. And hungry! He wondered what Katara would cook this time, her taste never going back to normal.

With nothing to do, Zuko made his way towards his room. He could take a nap before dinner so he wouldn't have to think about food. Man, he was hungry!

Approaching his door, he could help but hear the slamming of drawers being opened and closed._ Who was in his room?_

Cautiously, Zuko opened his bedroom door, fighting stance in tack. He never could be too careful these days. Who the hell was rummaging through his things, making themselves at home? Being pissed off was an understatement.

He could hardly see anything as he peeped in, everything being so dark. He could see a small silhouette. The small bulge of her stomach very noticeable only to him. Zuko's eyes squinted to a point where he almost couldn't see; trying to make sure this was the person he thought it was. It was…he was sure.

"Katara?" The lights flicked on as he made swift hand movements, lighting the candles.

Her back remained turned, causing a small peg of curiosity to nag at his mind. What the hell was she doing?

She couldn't have heard him…

""Katara!?" His voice with a little bit more bass in it.

Again, no reply. Walking past the threshold, Zuko strode towards her moving frame. Just what the hell was she doing, going through his things and doing it while he was watching her. She wasn't even sneaky.

---

Katara, preoccupied with her ramblings did not notice Zuko enter his room. She was to stuck on finding what ever she could in his drawers. What else love letters and pictures would he have hidden in the damned room?

She had thrown the clothes in the basket back on the floor to scatter Zuko's room. He didn't deserve her cleaning. The things she found in his pockets were all in the trash with the exception of the 'evidence'.

She hadn't heard him call her for she was talking to herself, angry with the stupid ex-prince. Only when she turned around, on her way to find the imbecile, was she surprised. Zuko stood right behind her, starring her down, as if she were a little mouse.

As her shock took over her, a small flame within rose to the surface. "Y-yoo, you, you…ooo…you! AGH!" Her index finger poked him in the chest, pushing him back as she walked forward. She couldn't seem to find the word that described him.

Zuko's mind was purely blank. He had no idea what so ever what she was talking about. His eyes showed his confusion.

Katara pulled the picture she found in his pants and stuck in front of his confused gaze. "So, what? Are you sleeping with _her _too? The freakin' needle girl?" She was not happy. Not happy at all!

"Wha--Who Mai? She stays in the Firenati-Wha--I'm not sleeping with any--WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" His sentence was broken, trying to find a quick reply. He didn't know why, maybe it was because she intimidated him for a sec with that murderous glare.

"I CAN'T BELIVE IT! YOU ARE!" She crumbled the hard paper in her hands, angry with both Zuko and the person in the picture.

"What the hell is it any of your business, anyway? What if I _am_?" His arms folded across his chest giving the illusion that he was in control. Who the hell did she think she was, giving him the "_third degree_"? Its not like they were sleeping with each other.

Then it would another story,

A loud gasp was heard on Zuko's part before Katara's small hand made contact with his face, putting Zuko in shock. He didn't see that coming.

The harsh and angry words Katara spoke still lingered in the air.

"Fine! If you feel that way, you can just leave _my baby and me_ alone. " The emphases on the _"my" _really hit him hard.

He wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey Guys! I have finally brought you a new chapter to this baby story. Hope it made you laugh! LOL

I'm a sad, sad little girl and I probably don't have you pity. **(SADFACE) **Cookie for anyone who knows what reference I used for that quote.

You guys should like vote on that poll thingy I created. Which of my stories do you like best? I'm curious…

I'll be back…One day!

_Please review..._

_Smooches,_

_Whopper23_


	4. FINE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_FINE!_

* * *

The sun was gone and so was the moon. The smoked colored clouds hid everything as the spirits decided to cry. The ground was soaked as well as a very sympathetic Zuko with ice cold rain. Once again, he was suckered in to an apology. His thoughts had consumed him, not giving him any satisfaction of sleep. Was anyone on his side? Seriously!

Thunder roared and then there was no longer any silence left on the Air Temple. The night was slightly cold but he could do with it. It was only a small walk around the corner.

Zuko found himself tackling the idea of knocking on the door or just walking in. It wasn't like she locked her door. Not unless…he was in there. Didn't want anyone barging in and getting the wrong ideas. No, never wanted that. But it couldn't be helped. She was pre..preg…the "P" word and you have to do certain things become…pregn…the "P" word. It would eventually come out.

Zuko let out a small sigh as he thought. He really was going to be hated. It was enough that he had to deal with Katara's temper, but now her brother's and Aang's and what about her father? Zuko never met him or even saw him. He would surely be killed.

Stop thinking!

He scolded himself. He had a problem. He was thinking about the bad things. Thinking about himself. He could only imagine how Katara was. How she would be looked at by villagers around the world. But maybe her necklace would help! Maybe they would think that she was married. Just maybe. But she wasn't a liar. God forbid if someone were to ask her about her marriage. She would most definitely say she was single.

Ah, Katara!

Life was so hard for the ex-prince. Nothing ever went right for him. First he was banished, and then he had to find and defeat the Avatar. He lost and rebelled against his father, deciding to help the Avatar. Then he got the girl that the Avatar was obviously in love with pregnant. Hell! At this rate, he was never going have any friends, more of less, anyone to love him.

Stop thinking, I say!

Zuko really had a problem. He thought too much for his own good, making himself depressed. It really wasn't healthy. He needed to talk to Katara. She always found away to make him forget and he liked that. Not that she knew she was making him forget but…yeah. She was. But he couldn't talk to her or be with her or look at her.

She was angry.

Why? You had his guess. Katara seriously had worst problems them him. What the hell was it to her if he was sleeping with Mai? She was his girlfriend. Katara wasn't. She made the clear. _Real _clear. Well, sorta. That _"pretend it didn't happen"_ thing really got to him. He took it kind of hard. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

As suddenly as the rain began to pour, it stopped. The beating sounds of it hitting the cold concrete stone silenced and the moon was once again bright. The decision was made. Zuko's knuckles brushed against the hard wood door, carefully sliding his fingers down to the door handle. He pushed the tap and gently pushed the door open, causing a squeak.

His head peeked in and his eyes roamed about looking to find a sleeping pregnant woman. Her back was to him as she faced the window. She lay to her side, sound asleep, probably dreaming of a world without him in it. Figures…

Inviting himself in, Zuko light footedly walked into her room, manually drying himself as he did so. He locked the door and discarded his shirt, which landed on the floor.

She was soundly asleep, so he didn't want to wake her. He reasoned with himself that he should sleep with her tonight and apologize when she woke.

He didn't slide under the sheets and he didn't touch her. That would have been out of order. He slept on his side that night, facing the back of her neck.

It was surprising that he didn't wake up to a screaming Katara. It was silly, really. He didn't wake up to a Katara who hit him up side the head and threw things at him!

He woke up with a sheet wrapped around his body, spooned with Katara. His arms fell around her belly and when he decided to move them away she snuggled deeper into his chest.

Deep confusion laced his brain as he took all of this in. Wasn't she upset just a few hours ago. Did she do all of this. He never found himself with her like this. Not even when she wasn't mad at him and suggested that they sleep together. He was aware of her mood swings but…wow!

Moving away, slightly, Zuko decided to wake the sleeping girl. He shifted to his back so that they weren't as close as when he woke up. He didn't want her freaking out. She probably did what she did in a state of sleep.

It was as simple as that.

"Hey. Katara." His voice was a soft melody. Not what he intended.

"Umm…" She turned from her side to her back, pulling the comfortable pillow over her head.

"Come on, Katara. Wake up for a sec." Zuko nudged her a bit, causing her to groan.

"You're making the baby angry." She tried to sound annoyed but it didn't really work for her.

Okay, still, no yelling! What the hell? Who the hell _was _this woman! Did she forget that she was angry at him. That she told him to stay away from her. That the baby was _hers _and not _theirs_. The fact that she silently said that she didn't need him nor wanted him to be anywhere near her. _Fucking mood swings are killing me. _He thought to himself.

What did he get himself into?

He wondered if his uncle and father had to go through the same events as he was now. Or did it have to do with her being of the Water Tribe? Maybe different kinds of women did different things when they were pregnant. Maybe it was just her. Maybe only Water Tribe women had multiple mood swings that didn't make any since. She was delusional. He wondered how it would be if he had gotten a Fire Nation girl pregnant.

Knowing his father, if the girl's family wasn't of high stature, the baby wouldn't be considered his. The baby would be dead and gone or hidden away and the father (him) would never be spoken of. He wouldn't have to deal with such foolishness as he was now. He wouldn't be confused and he wouldn't be scared of the reaction of the girl's family, like he was now.

If he were still a prince, he would be doing something other than trying to understand a moody pregnant water bender.

Life!

It takes you any and everywhere.

It really sucks, in Zuko's case.

"Are you angry with me?" It was his choice to ask. Damn it if it wasn't a stupid question. What if she had forgotten and he had just reminded her. _Stupid, stupid Zuko!_

"No, but the baby is angry. She was sleep until you woke her!"

_She?_

I'm sure it's a boy.

"How do you know _he _is mad. It's not like _he's_ talking to you." Zuko corrected her, forgetting about what he had woken her up for.

It was a good thing that he had forgotten because obviously she had forgotten or maybe she just let it go. Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

"_She _is kicking the fuck out of me right now." Sleep was long gone from Katara as she held tight to her enlarged belly.

Wait! Was that a curse word that he heard her say?

"There, there hunny." She cooed to her tummy. "Daddy is sorry." She looked up. "_Right_, Zuko." She glared at him, daring him not to answer.

Zuko starred at her somewhat dumbly and nodded his head, causing him to receive another glare from the angry soon to be mother. "Right." He said quickly, getting the hint to talk because the baby couldn't see him.

Katara nodded in satisfaction and rubbed her tummy once more. Her face made a painful expression for the last time as she sighed out of relief.

"**Inconsiderate asshole...**"

…

"Exc—excuse me?" What the hell was that for? He was just called an inconsiderate asshole out of the blue. Now, just what fuck did he do?

"First you go off and sleep with other girls and then you come back and make the baby angry, not wanting to apologize." She went off on him, confusing him and probably you (the reader) as well.

Hold it! Now wait just a second. He didn't remember going off and sleeping with any one, or being with anyone for the matter. He was a banished Fire Prince at the Western Air Temple. Where the hell could he go?

"What are you talking about?" He was as calm as ever. He didn't want her to blow her case even more then what she was doing now. He was just very, very confused.

"FUCK YOU!"

Foul language this morning…

"Wha---well---well Fuck you too." No more Mr. Nice Zuko. Zuko was already out of her bed, pulling his shirt over his head. He had no idea what she was bitching about and frankly, he didn't care. Something was really wrong with her. Like it was said before, she was delusional.

---

"Whoa, Zuko. What's up with you and Katara?" Haru pulled Zuko to the side, asking the question that everyone wanted to know.

Two days had gone by, two horridly long days. Katara treated Zuko the way she treated him when he first joined the group, like shit. But he wasn't too nice either.

We don't want to go into detail. Let's just say, her food was not taken well by Zuko and she was called fat a considerate amount of times, without him actually using the word.

"She's crazy!" Zuko answered a little too loudly, as if he wanted a certain someone to hear it and that person _did_ hear it.

Haru's face went from cool and collect to straight horror as he saw Katara emerge from the bush that he pulled Zuko in. She didn't look very happy. Not very happy at all...

"What did you say?" Her voice held danger. That same belligerent and malicious attitude she had towards Sokka was aimed at Zuko.

"I could have sworn I was talking to Haru, here." Zuko's tone was a bit bored. As if he didn't take her seriously at all. Haru once thought him as a wise person. Now he thought Zuko was just down right crazy. Who in their right mind would instigate a fight with Katara of all people? Didn't he see what she did to Sokka?

Haru saw it coming but he wasn't sure if Zuko saw it. There Zuko lay, covered in ice cold water, thrown towards the hard rock wall, meters away.

Didn't he see that? Why didn't he defend himself?

Oh my God! There it goes again! She did again. Zuko's body slammed once more against the hard rock wall.

"Ka-ka--" Haru was afraid. He hardly could get her name out. Was she alright? Was she trying to kill Zuko…?

Why wasn't Zuko defending himself?

"Crazy bitch…!"

Haru heard Zuko say from the distance between them. He was antagonizing her! Was he crazy? He had to be crazy. What was going on between the two?

"What!? This is your entire fault…! I'll show you a crazy bitch!"Katara yelled back, pulling waves of waters, slamming him multiple times against that very hard wall.

_What was all Zuko's fault? _Haru asked his question to himself, watching the one-sided fight between two very different people he had once met before.

"Wh—I am--- not--- hav--- thi--- conversant---ion." Zuko tried to speak but it was quite hard, considering every time he did it, water was splashed into his mouth, chocking him.

Haru stood his place bewildered. This was so un-cool…very un-cool and frightening.

"FINE!" Haru heard her say as she stumped off, leaving a very wet and angry and sore Zuko behind.

…

Silence fell upon the two boys as Zuko stumbled, trying to keep posture as he picked himself up from the uncomfortable ground.

"Why…" Haru began but stopped short. "Nevermind." He decided not to say anything. It wasn't his business.

No. It wasn't his business.

With out another word, Zuko held his head, and limped away, paying no attention to Haru.

He was having a throbbing headache and his bones ached all over. She really did a number on him. She was so lucky she was…

"Whoa, man! What the heck happened to you?" Zuko was cut away from his thoughts as he passed by Sokka and Aang. They both stared as if her were apart of the circus. He damn well could have been.

"Crazy sister…" Sokka heard him mumble as he walked away, not giving him or Aang the time of day.

---

"Man, you should have seen it. It just came out of no where!" Haru explained to his fellow comrades excluding two people in particular. His audience watched in deep interest as he mocked Katara's moves and Zuko's actions, which were a basic nothing. And damn, did he emphasize it. "He just took it! He did nothing…it was weird. It wasn't…Zuko."

Yeah, it was weird agreed everybody in the circle.

"Maybe he was just trying to be nice to her… you know, apologize for what ever he did." Aang suggested.

"He called her bitch, Aang. He wasn't being nice." Toph was too blunt for her own good.

"Something fishy is going on between those two." Sokka voiced his opinion. "Something weird. They've been acting strange lately and Zuko not fighting back is a first!" This guy was a genius…

"I agree. Something is going on." Said Toph.

"So do I." Haru exclaimed.

"Ah, yeah." Aang agreed, awkwardly. He didn't know what to think.

"We'll get to the bottom of this!" Sokka roared, for no particular reason. He just wanted to sound cool and commander-ish.

"Right!" The circle screamed in unison.

---

Zuko was on his way back from soaking in the hot springs. His muscles were more relaxed and his mind was somewhat content. he was overdue for a meditation. Spirits knew he needed as much of it as he could get, dealing with Katara.

She almost broke his ribs! She was so lucky she was…

"Zuko, can I talk to you for a sec." Sokka's voice was loud and clear. He was more stern than playful and his expression was like a father about to talk to his daughters new boyfriend.

This didn't look good.

"What is it?" Zuko wasn't on his guard as he usually was. He had no idea what he was about to be asked. No idea at all.

"Haru told me you had a fight with my sister." Sokka explained, holding the back of his neck, as he signaled Zuko to walk with him.

The sun was just setting, giving the moon a grand entrance.

"Yea…" Okay, now where is this going?

"That isn't unusual, but what I do find unusual is that she was the only one fighting." Sokka continued his observational listening from Haru.

Zuko listened.

"The question that I pose to you is why didn't you fight back? Why did you allow yourself to be thrown and not defend yourself?"

Sokka had no theory on the reason why Zuko didn't fight Katara back, but something was going on. It was just too weird. A lot of weird things had been happening.

Zuko was not expecting such a question but he answered as quickly as possible.

""I don't fight foolishly weak, hormonal girls."

That was not a very smart statement.

"That hasn't stopped you before." Sokka answered. He didn't want any bullshit answer. "And what do you mean by hormonal?"

Ah! This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know I'm late and all, so sorry. I've been pretty busy. I am a senior in high school and it sucks…

Anywho, Go to my poll and vote, please!

I'll be back...one day.

_Please review..._

_Smooches,_

_Whopper23_


End file.
